Memories in the Wind
by Sarahphrina
Summary: Harry returns to the Dursleys for Christmas and a bit of freedom, wishing to get his affairs in order. But why are five ex-Gundam pilots trying so hard to track him down, and just how do they fit into his two years of no memories?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Memories in the Wind

**Author: **Sarahphrina

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Summary:** Harry returns to the Dursleys for Christmas and a bit of freedom, wishing to get his affairs in order. But why are five ex-Gundam pilots trying so hard to track him down, and just how do they fit into the two years of lost memories?

**Pairings: **01/02, 03/04, Harry/No one (for now), Wufei/No one (for now)

**Warnings/Spoilers: **AU, SLASH, some het, Mangling of a merged timelines (all dates in A.C.), massive OOCness, underage sex (nothing explicit), Ravenclaw!Harry, angst, Bad!Manipulative!Dumbledore, child abuse (nothing too bad or detailed), Time skips!, post Endless Waltz

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

A.C. 180

James hesitatingly opened the door quietly, feeling extremely uncomfortable in the uncertainty of his welcome.

"James. Welcome home." A soft voice quietly greeted him.

James relaxed and walked in, his eyes trained on the woman four years older than his fourteen years of age. With her heart shaped face with high, delicate cheekbones and long straight chocolate brown locks that reached her waist, there was no doubt that she was a beauty. Even a year after their marriage, James still felt a turbulent mix of emotions whenever he set eyes on Valerie Potter nee Morelle, his wife.

"Are you alright?" James asked awkwardly. What were you supposed to say to a woman you only saw a bare handful of times and yet bore him an heir?

"I am well. I have had time to recover from the birth a month ago," was the ever calm and unruffled reply.

James felt slightly indignant at the subtle jab of his absence and the time it took for him to actually return. "Well, I'm sorry but Dumbledore said I had to be at school for my exams."

"That of course, could not be put off by the mere, insignificant birth of your first born son and heir. I understand perfectly James." She replied in a rather acidic tone.

James winced and looked away, suddenly reminded of how he wasn't the only one who was forced into this marriage. "I'm sorry." He repeated, this time more genuinely.

Valerie nodded, seemingly accepting the apology. She beckoned him forward. "Come, he is sleeping."

James shuffled forward, curiosity at the forefront of his mind and peered over the cot. His mind shuddered to a halt as he took in the small, delicate baby lying inside. Soft, brown hair with his curls framed a chubby face, almost copied from his own. He reached a trembling hand forward and gently touched the downy hair.

"What's his name?" He heard himself ask dimly, his eyes still raking in the features of the baby.

"Caerulus. Caerulus Edmund Morelle Potter." His wife's voice answered her voice suddenly very tender.

It hit him then, that he had a child. A son. His son. Panic began clouding his mind. He was only fourteen! Too young, much too young in his opinion. He had only just hit puberty for Merlin's sake! How would he know how to raise a child? He couldn't treat this like a prank to be carried out; this was a delicate, living breathing boy who the slightest mistake would result in injury or even worse, death. What could James ever hope to provide him that wouldn't already be done for by his mother, and his grandparents?

"James." His wife's voice cut through his thoughts like butter, soothing and firm. With a start, he realised he had held on to the baby's – no, Caerulus' hair in a firm grip and had woken him up. He quickly retracted his hand and watched avidly as startling violet eyes blinked up at him, cooing softly.

"His eyes are purple." James said bluntly and wanted to slap himself. Great observation there, moron.

His wife hummed. "He inherited them from my side of the family." Her tone turned almost wistful. "Mother had those eyes too." James felt grateful that she had ignored his obvious and stupid statement that had in an undertone, accused her of infidelity.

James watched as Valerie expertly lulled Caerulus back to sleep. "I can't do this." James suddenly said hoarsely. Valerie opened her mouth to most likely protest but he cut her off. "I'm sorry; I know I'm a…disappointment. I know I'm not acting like a pureblood husband but I'm not ready for this! I know that pureblood laws state that any witch or wizard can marry by the age of thirteen but I just am not ready to raise a child when I…when I am one myself!" His voice cracked. He didn't want to be a responsible adult just yet! He wanted to prank Snivellus and have fun with the other Marauders. He wanted to live, laugh and enjoy every aspect of his life before settling down. He didn't want to be tied down by the duties of a son and wife. Especially a wife who didn't care about him, regarded him as a brat, and only wished to excel at her own chosen field of magic.

"I know." James started and turned red at the matter of fact tone his wife used. "That is why both Charlus and Dorea have agreed that Caerulus will return with me back to my home so that you can finish your studies at Hogwarts.

James wanted to either collapse in relief or die of humiliation, feeling like such an incompetent child in front of this woman who was taller and more mature than him. He was therefore surprised when a slim hand rested on his shoulder and the gentle, understanding voice that followed. "James, I know you're young. I understand your reluctance to care for Caerulus. You're not ready for the responsibilities right now, and if we force you to accept them, it will just end badly. So don't worry about it. I'll look after Caerulus for now. You concentrate on your studies, and when you come to terms with your duties as a father and husband, we will become a family again."

James relaxed as he failed to find a hint of a patronising tone in her voice. "Thanks Val." Then he grinned, feeling for the first time, that this marriage might actually work. "Knew your cold Ice Princess mask would fall at my manly charms."

Valerie gave a suffering sigh and rolled her eyes even as a small smile tugged on her lips when she slapped the back of James' head. "Imbécile."

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

Morelle: nightshade

imbécile: idiot

* * *

><p>AN: Phew!~ First xover! I haven't watched GW in ages so apologies, just in advance, of any bumbling mistakes I make ^^" Three other more background stories to go before a time skip! So should I continue this? No flames please! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Memories in the Wind

**Author: **Sarahphrina

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Summary:** Harry returns to the Dursleys for Christmas and a bit of freedom, wishing to get his affairs in order. But why are five ex-Gundam pilots trying so hard to track him down, and just how do they fit into the two years of lost memories?

**Pairings: **01/02, 03/04, Harry/No one (for now), Wufei/No one (for now)

**Warnings/Spoilers: **AU, SLASH, some het, Mangling of a merged timelines (all dates in A.C.), massive OOCness, underage sex (nothing explicit), Ravenclaw!Harry (maybe), angst, Bad!Manipulative!Dumbledore, child abuse (nothing too bad or detailed), Time skips! Post Endless Waltz

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

A.C. 184

James stared down at his white knuckled hands that gripped the sheet of parchment that so dispassionately announced the news. He felt so achingly empty and he didn't know what to do. His father, Charlus was gone. His mother, Dorea was gone. His son's mother, Valerie was gone. A whimper escaped from his throat.

Valerie was gone.

Valerie was _gone._

VALERIE was GONE!

A sob filled with rage and sorrow tore from his throat as he blindly grabbed an item and threw, making it shatter on the wall.

Valerie, the calm and unyielding pillar of strength that supported him through their admittedly, short, marriage was dead.

Arms wrapped around him comfortingly as he broke down and cried. Cried for a woman so composed yet unerringly loyal and understanding to those who she cared about, a woman whose ideas revolutionised the wizarding society in the areas of technology and magical developments. A woman who did what James couldn't in loving and looking after her son. Their son. A woman who James loved yet couldn't be in love with, who accepted the fact with a calm nod and continued on.

"James…I'm so sorry." A quiet voice whispered as she held him.

"I'm so sorry too Lily…" James murmured, hating himself for being so weak, for being a failure, and terrified that Lily was going to leave when she learned of his failure of being a husband and father.

"Tell me about her James." Lily said as she guided him back into a chair.

James did. He told her of the day when he was thirteen, and his parents announced his engagement to the heiress of the Morelle family an influential pureblood family from France. He told her of the sporadic meetings he had with her after the marriage ceremony, both too busy with either work or school to really care about their relationship. He told her of how terrified he felt when he realised she was pregnant with their son, of his birth that he was too cowardly to attend, and the month after when he finally did. He talked of how both Valerie and Caerulus had stayed in France for a while before moving to a penthouse in America where she expertly balanced looking after a child with her time consuming work. He explained to Lily about how he had visited as often as possible and how they were happy and content with the arrangement. His voice became softer as he talked about how somehow, their marriage was declared invalid by jealous enemies and Caerulus barred from the Potter inheritance. Finally in a voice croaky with overuse and the outpour of emotions, he told Lily about the awful massacre of the whole Morelle family by Voldemort.

"I don't know what to do." James finally said, feeling slightly better after he had confessed to Lily. He shoved the rest of his thoughts about _her_ to the back of his mind.

Lily gave a small smile. "It's obvious isn't it? You're going to take Caerulus in as soon as possible." She pronounced the name carefully.

James jerked. "But Lily, we're getting married and…and the scandal since Caerulus isn't officially part of the family!"

Lily rolled her eyes heavenward. "Honesty, James, use your brain. Just adopt Caerulus formally into the family." Her eyes softened. "I would love to have a child to look after. It's a bit early still but I would be honoured to care for him."

James paused then nodded. "He's in America at the moment, I'll retrieve him immediately. We'll also need to look into tutors and such." He muttered the last to himself.

Lily blinked. "Tutors?"

James nodded, suddenly reminded of the differences between Lily and _her_. Lily wouldn't know of the more intricate parts of pureblood upbringing. "Since I'm taking him formally into the family, it means he is an acknowledged scion of the Potter family. Since he isn't the heir, I need to train him to be almost a protector of his future half-siblings."

Lily scowled. "James Charlus Potter! I will not have you making a soldier out of your, and soon to be mine, son!"

"I know Lily-flower that you don't approve but honestly, Voldemort targeted him and his family for a yet-unknown reason and I'm damn well going to make sure Kay is going to be prepared." James explained patiently, hardly noticing when he used the nickname, then scowled. "Voldemort is going to pay for what he has done to my son."

Lily nodded her resigned acceptance then frowned as she searched James face. "You're going to accept Dumbledore's invitation. You're going to fight Voldemort."

"I know you don't want me to, but I'm an Auror already and I can do much more if I'm part of the Order!" James said sincerely. "He's already destroyed the Morelle family even though they are purebloods; I need to make sure he is taken down before he targets you!"

Lily smiled softly. "I'll help in any way possible, you know that James. You have my support all along the way."

James gave a small smile. "Thanks Lils."

Lily snorted. "Up you get you lazy git! You need to get Caerulus. Who knows what the poor boy is going through?"

"I'm going, I'm going!" James said scowling. "Jeesh, is this your time of the month or something woman?" He gave a yelp as Lily hit him none too gently, glad that the rest of his melancholic thoughts were firmly locked away in the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for your support!~ Here is the second chapter, short, I know but a bit more background information...Both James and Lily are 18 at this point.<p>

Even though Harry won't be going to Hogwarts until another...seven/eight chapters (maybe longer) does anyone want to suggest what house he should be in? I'm stuck between Ravenclaw and maybe Hufflepuff. He's going to be OOC because Duo will find Harry before he goes...so any ideas will be great!

Next Chapter: 7 year old Caerulus (Kay) meets his baby brother...


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Memories in the Wind

**Author: **Sarahphrina

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Summary:** Harry returns to the Dursleys for Christmas and a bit of freedom, wishing to get his affairs in order. But why are five ex-Gundam pilots trying so hard to track him down, and just how do they fit into the two years of lost memories?

**Pairings: **01/02, 03/04, Harry/No one (for now), Wufei/No one (for now)

**Warnings/Spoilers: **AU, SLASH, some het, Mangling of a merged timelines (all dates in A.C.), massive OOCness, underage sex (nothing explicit), Ravenclaw!Harry (maybe), angst, Bad!Manipulative!Dumbledore, child abuse (nothing too bad or detailed), Time skips! Post Endless Waltz

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

A.C. 187

The young seven year old boy was pacing as he worried over the state of his mother. What if his dad wasn't fast enough at getting to St Mungos? What if the baby was as stubborn as he was and wouldn't come out? He stopped as a horrific thought crossed his mind. What if Mum died? He couldn't bare it if that happened. He had already lost his _mama_ and the rest of his _famille_ once, what if it happened again?

Sure, he didn't like Lily or James when he first met them, or in James case, the first time he could remember meeting him. Lily wasn't poised or regal like his _mama_. James wasn't serious or responsible like his _grandpere_. They seemed more like children than parents and he had hated the loss of structure in his life as well as the fact that both of them tried to butt into his. However…in time Lily proved she wasn't trying to replace _Mama_…and James didn't deliberately ignore him and the only reason he "cared" now wasn't because of his inheritance. In the three years he had known them, he did come to love them and in the dead of the night, he would admit that he probably loved them more than his _mama_.

The proximity wards gave an alarm and immediately he stilled. His mind automatically flashed back to his lessons with his dad as he debated with himself whether to hide or engage the "intruder". Damn it! He wasn't supposed to be afraid!

Before he could decide however, he heard a woman and a man's voice murmuring beyond the door. His eyes lit up. He knew those voices! He was about to call out to his parents when he paused and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. What if it was an imposter? Sure, that old man had done a complex protecting the charm – the Delicious Charm or something – but no spell was foolproof. Every spell had a weakness that could be exploited. His dad had driven that in his mind and now, he was uncertain of what to do. He wished that they had a password or something that he could identify his parents with. Perhaps he would hide for now, and then see what happened.

He quickly crawled behind an overstuffed armchair and imagined himself wrapped in shadows. _"No one can see me. I am one with the shadows."_ He chanted over and over in his head, like his tutors had taught him while having one ear cocked in anticipation.

He saw the light being turned on and a woman with red hair carrying a small bundle appeared. It looked like his mum…it acted like his mum. Was it Lily Potter?

"Kay dear? Where are you? I'm back; don't worry, I'm in perfect health and I need my daily hug from you!" The woman called out.

Kay's face broke into a big grin. It was his mum! Only she had heard his confession of his worries and his guilty pleasure of her amazing warm hugs. Kay wriggled out of his hidey-hole and gave a big shout in delight. "Mum!"

Lily spun around reaching for her wand and relaxed when she realised who it was, deciding not to ask about what he was doing hiding behind the chair. She felt the precious cargo she held stirring and brought a finger to her lips at the excitable child. "Shh…you'll wake him."

Kay immediately shut his mouth and crept up towards her, the hug fully gone from his mind.

"Mum? Is this him?" His loud whisper was full of eager curiosity as he stared at the bundle in his stepmother's arms.

James who had entered behind his wife smiled and ruffled the longish messy brown hair of the young boy. "That's right Kay. This is your new little brother."

"Wow." Kay said his purple eyes wide and round as he stared down at the small bundle. "What's his name?"

"Harrison James Potter." James said proudly and couldn't help but feel slightly sad that he wasn't this happy at Kay's birth. "Do you want to hold him Kay?" He offered to the seven year old.

He nodded enthusiastically then paused. "What if I drop him?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm sure Harry trusts his big brother enough not to." Lily said smiling, as she moved Kay's hands into the correct position and handed Harry to him while James discretely cast some safety charms, weaving them like a blanket over the baby…just in case.

Kay watched, entranced as the baby yawned and blinked sleepily back at him. Brilliant amethyst eyes met startling green and in that moment, Kay knew that he would do everything possible to make sure those eyes remained happy and innocent. He didn't look up from the delicate baby as it struggled to release its chubby arms and tried to reach for him. "Mum, I promise I'm going to protect him. I'll be his protector when I grow up, and I'll beat up any _crétin_ who'll try to take him away from me!" He beamed with pride.

Lily gave a surprised and amused laugh. "Of course you will. You'll be the best big brother ever!"

James agreed with a grin but there was a shadow in his eyes. "Always protect your brother Caerulus." He felt Lily's unease and slight surprise of the use of Kay's proper name.

Kay nodded solemnly, hardly noticing; his eyes were still trained on Harry and he felt a rush of jealousy as those bright eyes turned from him and towards Lily. Those eyes should be focused solely on him! Kay tried to think of something to say that would result in Harry's attention again and found one. His eyes lit up as he turned towards his father. "Dad, can we teach him to ride a broom?"

James laughed. "Of course! My son will learn to fly before he can walk –"

"James!" Lily hissed, all dark thoughts suddenly gone in the face of this new development. "You're not going near Harry with a broom until he is at least seven! It's dangerous!"

"But Lily, I can get him those practice brooms! They're safe!" James whined.

Kay ignored the argument, content that those eyes were fixed on only him again. He only looked up when he heard Lily conceding to James' pleading.

Lily sighed in resignation. "Fine…but not until he is older!"

Kay whooped – more time he can spend with Harry! – then hushed when he realised Harry was getting upset with his bouncing. Adorable green eyes started watering as his nose scrunched up and pink lips quivered in preparation of a wail. Kay immediately panicked, eyes flying towards Lily before biting his lip. He could look after Harry himself! He awkwardly rocked the baby in a mimic of what he had seen Lily do. Harry quietened and his eyes drifted shut once more. Kay almost felt sad that he couldn't see those eyes any more.

"Can he sleep with me?" Kay asked softly, turning big pleading eyes towards Lily and James.

James shook his head. "Sorry Kay-Kay, he needs to be in his cot."

"Then I'll camp in his room!" Kay said firmly.

James made to argue before a small touch from his wife silenced him. "I'll move his cot into your room for tonight okay Kay?" Lily said with a grin on her face. "Why don't you bring him to your room for now while we get that set up? You can show him your toys anyway."

Kay nodded eagerly. "_Merci beaucoup!_"

Both Potters watched as he quickly yet carefully moved away from them and up the stairs.

"They're going to be inseparable." Lily said fondly. "Kay is a going to be a great brother."

"Definitely. I know I wasn't this willing to share my stuff with other kids. I nearly had a fit when I thought Mother was thinking of having another baby." James agreed.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You were a spoilt, arrogant toe-rag when you were young James."

James made a show of sulking before he laughed. "Yeah. Glad I grew out of that."

"Hm…" Lily murmured then sighed tiredly. "Any news from Albus?"

"He didn't stay long to talk after escorting us safely between here and the hospital. Just basically to stay low like we've been doing for the past year or so. We're safe here, under the Fidelius. Albus says Voldemort is after Harry and that he must be kept safe at all cost." James said worriedly.

"That's why you told Kay…" Lily trailed off then whispered rather angrily. "He's only a child James. He's seven. He can't protect Harry. You can't expect him to sacrifice himself for Harry. That's just cruel James."

"I know!" James almost snarled. "I'm just…I just trying to keep him safe. Keep both of them safe."

Lily's anger deflated. "I know. I'm sorry. Merlin, this is such a mess! I don't want Kay or Harry mixed up in this. It's hardly fair for them to grow up in total isolation."

James sighed and wrapped his arms around his wife. "We'll get through this. If we…don't make it, both Kay and Harry are well provided for and it states clearly that they are not to be separated. Albus knows this. He was witness to our Will and I'm sure he'll enforce our last wishes. I'm sure it won't come down to that anyway, Peter is a good friend."

"What about Sirius and Remus? They hate the Morelle family." Lily's voice was bitter. Things were strained between them, especially whenever the topic of Caerulus was brought up. Their fights had been full of rage and hatred with Lily's protective instincts and James anger coming to the forefront against their prejudice and petty accusations. Things had only further deteriorated when James had entrusted Peter – the only neutral party – to be the Secret Keeper. Lily still thought it was a mistake for James to tell Sirius about Peter. The only thing good about the whole situation was that everyone else thought Sirius was who they chose.

James looked away, slightly ashamed. He knew the Morelle family's questionable reputation was the base of his friends' hatred but that still didn't make him feel any less responsible for not stopping the rumours when he had just married Valerie. In a quiet voice he murmured. "Don't worry; I took care of that as well."

Lily nodded, trusting her husband. She remained in his embrace for a while longer before sighing. "We better go before Kay decides to move the cot himself."

James nodded, shoving his sombre moods away and pasted a cheerful smile on. He would protect his sons, even from his best friends. There was no doubt about that.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

mama: mother

famille: family

grandpere: grandfather

crétin: moron

merci beaucoup: thank you very much

* * *

><p>NOTE: Kay calls his family on Valerie's side by French terms where he was brought up in a French household though he later moved to America. Therefore "mama" is Valerie. He refers James, Lily and others with English terms ("mum" is Lily), though he does slip into French when he has extreme emotions.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: WOOT!~ Another chapter posted. ^_^ I'm sorry that it is not extremely long but I find I work better with shorter chapters. Thank you to <strong>EVERYONE<strong> who reviewed and showed their support especially **mist shadow** whose input led to the covering of several unclear points in this chapter. I would like to remind people that this story **is** AU, especially shown when Voldemort attacks one year earlier, AND THAT ISN'T A MISTAKE. It's deliberate, trust me (:

**I do have a poll on my profile so please check it out and VOTE which will greatly help my decision making.**

Next chapter: Three months later...October 31st, what really happened that night?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!


End file.
